


Mother May I

by BenthicDream



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Multi, Pseudo-Incest, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenthicDream/pseuds/BenthicDream
Summary: Kurapika gets captured by the Troupe and a couple of them decide to play with him for a bit. As evil as one would expect, really.
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Kurapika/Pakunoda (Hunter X Hunter), Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer & Pakunoda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Mother May I

"Oh, oh that's very cute."

Pakunoda pet his face, framing it between two long, dry hands that stuck to his sweaty face. "Ngh- stay out of my head."

"Go ahead, you can call me that."

"Absolutely not! Ah!" His mouth fell open as Kuroro's arm tightened around his waist, ramming the toy deeper into his guts. The stupid thing was thick enough he could feel his hole straining, and it ground against his prostate in a way that made his treacherous mind go hazy.

"Stop it Kuro, he's going to cum before I get him to behave." He cringed as Kuroro tucked his chin over one shoulder and chuckled, the vibrations echoing through Kurapika’s ribs.

"Is he already so overwhelmed?"

"Right, I’m right here, don’t talk over me-"

"Hmm, what did your father look like, sweetpea?" Pakunoda's teeth showed as recognition glimmered in her eye. "If you put your hair down we could make that work. Do you like it when daddy fucks you like that?"

"Let go of me! Stop- ssss-stop it!" His vision became a desperate red smear as they held him in place, until he crumpled into Pakunodas arms with a gasp and came on the floor between their knees.

She stroked his hair as mortification set it, and she only paused when he bit her breast, aura thrumming through her body before he could even hope to cause any damage. "Don't worry baby, this is for your own good."

"Say thank you, mommy," Kuroro murmured in his ear as he dragged the dildo in and out of Kurapika’s body, teasing out his overstimulated whines. "Or I'll have to punish you."

"He wants that, but he thinks you mean to beat him."

"I suppose he's partially correct. Say it, baby."

Kurapika unglued his jaw, turned so his ear was pressed over Pakunodas heart. "Go kill yourself."

"That's no way to speak to your father." He removed the toy and ground his leather-clad cock against Kurapika’s ass. A threat, and one that had him writhing again to escape.

"Murderers! Monsters, augh! Don't speak to me as if you're anything but the sick bastards who killed them! _Don't you dare_!" His fingers pushed into Kurapika’s mouth as Pakunoda wrapped her hands around his throat, silencing him thoroughly as Kuroro worked his fly until he could slide into Kurapika’s loose hole.

Hysteria came next in the form of tears and wordless, animalistic wailing. He didn't want this. He didn't want this! He didn't have a single thought in his mind when Pakunoda held him by the face again and kissed his forehead. The way his mother used to. Kurapika sobbed into Kuroros hand before it moved to cradle his throat next. Pakunoda spoke, "ask to lick my cunt and I'll tell him to stop touching you. Doesn't that sound nice, sweetheart?”

“... Please.” Kurapika went stalk still, breath hovering in his lungs as Kuroro ground in and stayed there.

Kuroro kissed the side of his head, rubbing Kurapika’s thigh with the arm not around his waist. “Please what?”

“... Please, m-” He swallowed. This couldn’t be any worse than swallowing his pride for the mafia. “Please, mommy. May I lick your cunt?”

“Say you're sorry daddy for not getting him off.”

When Kuroro pulled out, Kurapika shuddered and dropped to his elbows to catch his breath. “... Sorry daddy. For not getting you off.”

“That’s alright, I don’t mind watching. Be a good boy, now.” One hand slid up Kurapika’s spine, then back down to his tailbone so Kuroro could brace as he stroked himself off. Kurapika shut his eyes and began to shake, but when Pakunoda spread her legs, he leaned in to hold up his end of this shitty bargain.


End file.
